My Secret Angel
by xXFrankieKairaXx
Summary: Hello my name is Adelina or known better as Addie. I've got an angel watching over me named Kael, and a group of vampires who want to kidnap me because they think i have some Godly powers or something like that. Anyways read and review, love Addie
1. My Angel

**AN- This is a story that just popped in my head and decided to write it :)**

**Enjoy!**

My Secret Angel

I sat in my room all night crying. My dad had just abused me again. It just kept getting worse and worse. Today he sliced through my skin and made me bleed it was just so horrible. I think he was going to kill me one day. All of a sudden a noise in my closet interrupted my thoughts.

"Who's there," I asked in a shaky voice. I got up and grabbed the bat I kept under my bed. When I opened the closet door there was a guy looking dead straight at me. "Who the hell are you, and why are you in my closet?"

"Oh, I'm Kael, and you wouldn't believe me if I told you why I am in here." His hair was jet black and his eyes were purple. What the hell? He must not be normal. I glared at him.

"I want an explanation right now."

"Okay, if you say so. I'm here because I'm an angel and suppose to watch over you. Plus, there is no better way of watching you then from your closet." He smirked at me showing his teeth. Oh my god, he had fangs!

"If you're an angel then why don't you have wings?"

"I do it's just a bit more crowded in here with them out."

"Can I see them?" Now this I wanted to see.

"Sure let's go outside though."

"Okay, but how do I get outside without my parents knowing."

"Um, you know you have a window right?"

"Yeah, but it is two stories off the ground."

"Do you want me to catch you?"

"Ha, I'd rather eat ice cream on a hot dog then have you catch me." He frowned at what I just said. He began to give me a puppy dog face and I couldn't resist. "Fine, you can catch me."

"Yay!"

"Let's just get it over with. I don't like to be caught by strangers." He walked to the door and jumped out, and by time I got there he was ready to catch me. I sighed and jumped out the window. I let out an oof sound when I landed in his arms. I looked up at his eyes. When he looked back at me I blushed, and looked away. Jeez, what the hell is wrong with me? It isn't like me to be flirting with my stalker.

"Alright can you put me on the ground?"

"Sure." He then dropped me, and my but hit the grass hard.

"Ow, you bitch."

"I'm not a female dog!"

"No you're a prostitute that's sold on the streets to helpless men who jerk off to videos on porno sites because they are too pathetic or ugly to get themselves a girlfriend," He then looked like he was going to cry. "Oh, gosh I'm sorry I took it a bit too far."

"Ya think?" He then began to take off his shirt and handed to me. His torso was amazing. I could probably stare at it all day. "Don't gawk. It's rude."

"Sorry." I blushed and looked away, but when I looked back he had these huge black wings. "Holy, shit! Am I dreaming?"

"No, silly. Do you want to fly with me though?" A chance to fly in the air with a smoking hot prostitute stalker without a plane, sure I'll go.

"Okay." He then grabbed me bridal style and shot up in the air. It was then I realized I was afraid of heights. "Oh, god I change my mind put me down,"

I was practically in tears by time he landed. We were in the middle of the forest. Uh oh, what was he going to do to me? Was he going to rape me? Ah, I was going to get raped by a prostitute stalker. I looked around though and the place was amazing. He sat down on a fallen tree. We were surrounded by trees and the full moon was out.

"Err, can you take me home?"

"Only if I fly."

"Ugh."

"Why would you want to go back anyways? It seems as if your dad hates you."

"He does." I looked down at the ground and collapsed on my knees. I covered my face with my hands as I felt the tears fall down my face. "Ever since my brother Gabe and my mom had to die. It was my fault so I don't blame him for hating me. I just wish I could go back in time to relive my happy days with my family."

I looked up at the sky and the full moon had disappeared and been replaced by dark clouds. I felt first few drops on my face. I didn't care if I got wet, but somehow Kael had formed a jacket and placed it on my shoulders.

"Thank you."

"Here I'll take you home." He picked me up off the ground and shot up in the air. I just remembered he had no shirt. I looked at his eyes that were partially covered by his wet hair. He hovered by my window when we got there and nudged me through it. He took off after saying bye. I sat on my bed thinking that maybe one day I will get away from here and live a happy fulfilled life. I could imagine a little boy in my head, and I was standing next to someone. I couldn't see their face. We were also holding hands. My dad just had to bust through my door at that moment, and ruin my sweet thoughts.

"Adelina! Get your lazy ass up and clean the house. Where were you when I was looking for ya?" my father yelled at me. "You deserve a beating!"

"Daddy! Please don't hit me!"

"You need to be punished."

"What happened to the Dad I had before this mess? It's like you've turned into a monster. I don't even know who you are. Ever since Mom and Gabe died you've been doing this shit to me, and you know what? You're fixing to lose the only family you have left. You're going to regret doing this to me when I get the courage to run away. It's not my fault they killed Mom and Gabe. You should've been there to protect Mom, but no instead you chose to coward away. You're the one who killed Mom! I'm tired of this bullshit."

The monster stood there stunned. I walked around him and went downstairs to leave. I opened the door and walked straight out into the rain not caring. I still had Kael's hoodie on. I walked to the park. It was darker than it's ever been outside. I felt the rain come down harder. The tears continued on down my face. I finally made it and sat on the playground out of the rain. I soon fell asleep there.

**AN AGAIN- I hoped you liked it. :D**

**I'm working on the next chapter as of now, and then i'm going to bed.**


	2. The Vampires

**AN: Sorry it took so long for me to update it's just I've been busy since the school year is almost over.  
Plus my mom has been taking over my laptop.  
I also wanna thank my two reviewers before i go  
Thank you Nighthunter09 and JandMbooklovers!**

I woke up in a strange room I've never seen before. It smelled of vanilla. The room was modern. It had a queen sized bed with a black comforter, a dresser, a door probably to a closet, another door to a bathroom, and two night stands with lamps on them. A man walked out of the door that I thought to be the bathroom. He stood there shocked with red eyes. His hair was also black. What's up with all the guys and black hair? Why not brown or blonde?

"I see your awake, Princess," said the man in an alluring voice. He also looked plain sexy with just a towel wrapped around his waist. I swear I was going to faint at that moment.

"W-w-who a-are y-y-you," I stuttered. I was surprised my voice was even working with this god-like creature in front of me.

"Mikey. I'm the son of the group leader. He put me in ch

arge of taking care of you."

"Taking care of me?"

"Well more like holding you hostage and not letting you run away."

"What? Why?"

"He says you could be useful as a vampire."

"You're kidding me right?"

"No I wish I was." I started wondering where Kael was.

"So, when does he plan on changing me?"

"Tonight."

"So are you one?"

"Not yet. My father doesn't think I'm ready."

"What time is it?"

"12:00 p.m."

"Do you think you can take me outside?"

"Sure." He got up and opened the door for me. As soon as we were outside I was going to make a run for it. I think I have a good chance of beating him when I had a gold medal in track for ten years. The bastard didn't even know it was coming. When we got outside I decided to wait a few minutes.

"So what was your life like before we picked you up at the park," he asked.

I looked at his eyes and replied, "Horrible. Before I left to the park I got in a big fight with my dad because he's been abusing me ever since my mom and brother died. They died a couple of years ago, and the abusing got worse every day. He was probably going to kill me if I didn't leave last night."

I could feel hot tears running down my cheeks. I hate remembering my past even the good parts. Mikey reached his hand out and wiped the tears off my face. I just stared at the ground. Then, I decided it was the perfect time to run, but Mikey pulled me into a hug keeping me from my mission.

"I'm sorry," he replied in a soft, caring tone.

"Ugh, can you let go of me? I don't like it when strangers hug me."

"Okay," he said and reluctantly pulled away.

"So what about your past?"

"Well, my mom died when giving birth to me and my father is a controlling freak."

"Oh." For some odd reason I couldn't make myself run away. It felt like something was keeping me here. "Well, can we go back inside I think I got enough sun."

"Yeah. Are you hungry?"

"More like starving." After he got down preparing some leftover spaghetti we ate in silence. For the rest of the day Mikey and I relaxed together. He was a pretty cool guy.

"Michael can you bring the human up here now?" I heard someone yell.

"Yeah, dad," he yelled back. I sighed. Why didn't I run earlier? "So let's go."

Mikey didn't talk or look at me when we went upstairs. We made it into the room and Mikey's father was standing in the middle of it. The room was decorated with a couch, a bunch of red candles, a coffee table, and some paintings on the wall.

"So you ready Adelina?" asked Mikey's father.

"I guess." I was staring at the wooden ground not wanting to make eye contact with anyone. _Goodbye human life, _I thought to myself. Mikey's father also known as Rayne came up to me and stared at my revealed neck. I tilted it to the side to give him easier access to my neck. He bent down and bit me with one hand holding my head. I then heard the door bust open.

"So you finally decided to show up _Kael_," said Rayne. At that time I was on the floor gasping in the last few breathes of air I could. I looked up to see Kael but my eyesight had gone blurry and before I knew it everything was black.

**AN: Thanks for reading i still love you even if you dont review i was soo happy on how many reads i got on the first chapter  
Well i will try and update as soon as i can!  
-XOXO Frankie**


	3. Nathan

**AN- Hello my peoples. i haven't been updating because my Mom took away my laptop so i couldn't use it. Plus, i had band camp, but now i have endless nights for writing my stories. I'd also like to thank Z0E for reviewing :) Oh by the way i have pics of Addie, Kael, Nathan, and Mikey on my profile now :D so go check them out.**

_Kael's POV_

"ADDIE!" I screamed. Rayne smirked evilly at me. That bastard is going to die. I took out my knife and stabbed him in the stomach and twisted it. Blood spurted out of his mouth and some of it got on my new shirt. I didn't care I wanted this bastard dead, and the knife I stabbed him with was one of the only things that can kill a vampire.

"That should teach you not to mess with my girl," I growled at him. I turned around and seen Addie on the floor curled up in a ball. I yanked my knife out of Rayne and shoved it in my coat. I walked over to Addie and picked her up in my arms. Her face was showing she was in pain. I wish I could take it away.

"It'll be okay, Addie. It'll be all over soon. I promise."

"Kael," she mumbled in her sleep. I know more vampires will come after her because of the powers that she is suppose to inherit. I failed my duty in preventing her from becoming a monster, but now I have to protect her. I have to keep her from all evil and bad. We were outside and my wings came out. They ripped through my shirt. I could feel the skin breaking and pain. I shot up in the air and headed to my house.

I had finally made it in a matter of minutes and was greeted by my fellow friend Nathan. When he seen Addie in my arms his arms went wide and held the door open for me. Nathan was a werewolf so he was able to smell the vampire on her and could clearly see the bite marks.

"What did they want from her," he asked. Vampires only turn people if they could be useful, and the person that was turned is owned by the vampire that changed them until that vampire dies. So Addie is free since I killed the bastard.

"He changed her." I could feel a tear forming on the brim of my eye. "The fucking bastard changed her."

"So who is this bastard?"

"Rayne," I muttered under my breath. "I killed him too."

I set Addie down on the white couch. I didn't care if her blood got all over it. I got up and got a warm, wet rag from the kitchen, and started to wipe the massive amount of blood on her neck and shoulder. It would probably be a couple hours before she woke up so I grabbed the remote and turned the TV on and watched some lame horror movie. Nathan had grabbed a blanket for Addie and covered her up with it. Thank god that Nathan was gay. He would never make a move on her, but me I'm not to sure about. I fell asleep smiling about memories of Addie when she was little.

_Addie's POV_

I woke up feeling great even though I was cold. I felt a blanket on top of me and noticed I was on a couch when I opened my eyes. I also seen everything in the room including the small dust particles. Then I looked to the left and seen Kael sleeping with his head resting on his hand. I smiled to myself and sat up. I noticed the TV and turned it on to the news.

"_A local girl named Adelina but more known as Addie had gone missing Friday night. Here is a picture of her. If you see her anywhere please give the number at the bottom of the screen a call. Her father really wants her back and will pay huge cash to anyone that finds her and brings her back home."_

The news went to commercial and I could feel a tear trail down my cheek. I covered my face with my hands and began to sob until I felt someone stir next to me.

"Addie, are you okay?" I looked at him with my tear stained face. He reached down and wiped my tears away.

"Yeah." I sniffled and wiped my nose with my shirt. Holy shit my shirt was covered with blood. I then remembered what had happened. My hand went up to my neck and felt two small indents. I'm a vampire.

"Well I'd like you to meet my roommate. He's a werewolf so you may not like his smell."

"Okay."

"Oh, he's also gay so don't worry about him kissing you or anything else." Kael grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me to a door down a hallway. He knocked once. When no one came he banged on the door. "Nathan open the fucking door! Addie is awake and I want you to meet her."

The door then opened revealing a guy that was tan, was somewhere around 5' 8" tall, had brown eyes, and was wearing a towel around his waist. Was Kael joking about him being gay? He sure didn't look gay.

"Hi Addie! I'm Nathan, Kael's gay buddy. I'm so happy to meet you." Okay he sounded gay. I chuckled to myself. "What's so funny?"

His face looked so funny when he said that so I couldn't help but fall over on the floor laughing. Both the guys were staring at me like I was on drugs.

"Kael, is there something wrong with your girlfriend?" I jumped up when he said girlfriend.

"I'm sorry I'm not his girlfriend. We are just friends." Kael's face looked hurt. I sighed. "Guess what you guys."

"What," they said in unison.

"I'm on the missing people's list." I laughed a little just from the thought. They just stared at me like I was psychotic. Which I was starting to think I was.

"Yeah, I seen that on the news," said Kael. "Oh, you're going to have to share a room with me or Nathan since there is only two bedrooms in this apartment."

"I'll share a room with Nathan," I said,"since he is gay."

"Yay!" shouted Nathan. Kael rolled his eyes.

"I swear you're a little kid, Nathan," Kael said. Nathan stuck his tongue out at Kael. I chuckled at the two. I noticed Nathan's smell then. It was nauseating.

"I might stay in Kael's bedroom since I just now noticed your smell."

"Aw~!" exclaimed Nathan. Kael smirked at me.

"I knew you would, baby." I noticed burning in my throat and it felt like someone had thrown an iron down my throat. My hands reached up to my neck and wrapped themselves around it. I collapsed onto the floor in pain.

"Kael! My throat burns!" I screamed at him.

"Oh, shit. Hold up I'll be right back." He was gone for only a few seconds and came back with a bag of blood. I yanked it out of his hands and tore into it with my teeth. The blood felt so good going down my throat. The burn had subsided and I stared at the empty blood bag. I started crying right there knowing I would never be normal again. Kael picked me up and carried me to his room. I cried in his arms until I fell asleep.

_Kael's POV_

She slept peacefully in my arms all night. I could see her dreams yet I didn't know how I could. She was dreaming of this beautiful child with black hair and green eyes. I could tell he was half angel and half vampire, which only meant the boy was mine and Addie's kid. I fell asleep watching Addie's dreams of our baby.

**AN- I hoped you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading. :D**


	4. The New House

[A/N: I will TRY to update this story as MUCH as I can.]

Addie's POV

I woke up and had seen the whole house packed. They must be moving. After stretching and getting up off the couch, I left the bedroom to look for Kael. He wasn't anywhere to be found. I looked at the fridge and seen a note. It read,

_Addie,_

_I left to go get some food for Nathan. Since he claimed he was starving to death.  
He acts like a little kid so much. When i get home I want to have a talk with you._

_-Kael_

Since Kael wasn't here I sat down on the couch in the living room and rested my head on my hand. I began wondering why the house was packed and if we were actually moving. I looked down and noticed that I was wearing a different shirt and some boxers. Hopefully, Nathan changed me.

"ADDIE! COME HERE," I heard Nathan yell. It came from his bedroom. When I walked in there was nail polish scattered all over the bed. I sighed and my expression went worried. "I want to do your nails."

He smiled at me and motioned for me to sit next to him. I walked to the bed and sat Indian style. "So why do you want to do my nails?" I asked him.

"I'm just in the mood. Now what color do you want?" he asked while showing me the colors. There was a nice royal purple.

"I want the purple one." I held out my hand and he grabbed it. He had the purple in his hand and started painting away. It took him about five minutes for the first coat. I smiled when he finished. My hands looked flawless. He then pulled out a bag. It was pretty big. "What's in there?"

"Oh, this is make-up," he said in triumph. Nathan opened the bag and pulled out some foundation, eyeliner, mascara, eye shadow, and lip gloss. He began applying the foundation on first, and worked onto the eyeliner on me. Nathan then applied mascara and eye shadow while giving my red eyes the smoky look. The last thing he put on me was the lip gloss.

"Oh my God, you look amazing Addie!" Nathan shrieked as he held up a mirror towards me. I looked in the mirror and seen a girl that was beautiful. That girl was me. I smiled and felt really pretty. Even though my tan was gone and replaced with pale skin I was happy about my appearance. I heard the front door open and ran out of the room. Kael must be here. When I made it into the living room Kael had entered with his hands filled with groceries for lunch. The stench of the food hit my nose but I ignored it and smiled at Kael.

I felt Kael's eyes look up and down my body. He grinned and pulled me into a hug. "I'm so glad you survived. I wish I could've stopped it from happening though."

"It's okay. I can live forever and have super awesome strength!" I said very childish like. He let go of me and his smile was wiped away.

"Addie, we have to move into the supernatural world. It's so you can go to school and learn how to be a vampire. I hate to make you go, but I have no idea on how to train vampires and since your Master is dead you can't learn from him." My stomach turned when he said Master. I'm glad that son of a bitch is dead.

"When are we leaving?" I asked. He smiled.

"You start school tomorrow. Nathan and I will also be going so you will know us." I was so excited that I was going to school. I could finally meet some new people just like me. I wanted to leave now.

"I'm excited. I'm going to go watch TV." I left the kitchen and went into the living room. I turned on some documentary on bats. It was boring and I ended up taking a nap during it.

When I woke up I was in Kael's arms and he was snacking on popcorn. They had changed the channel to some horror flick. My throat started burning and my hands went to my throat. As if Kael could read my mind he got up and grabbed a bag.

"Thanks," I said. This time I drank it a bit slower. It tasted _amazing._ When I was finished I tossed it in the trash. Kael pulled me back to him and kissed my forehead. It was times like these that I loved the most.

When the movie was over, Kael said, "Do you want to go to the new house now or tomorrow?" He asked. Now sounded great.

"Now," I replied and was excited.

"You get your own room and your own bathroom," Kael told me.

"Aw, that's no fair. That means I have to share with you," Nathan said. I giggled and Kael picked me up.

"Do you want to fly or go by car?" He asked. I nibbled on my lip. Last time I flew with him I was terrified. Would it be different now since I'm a vampire.

"Fly since it will save gas. Let me go get dressed into something else." I left the room and pulled on a dark purple dress that matched my nails. There were some black heels in my box so I grabbed those and pulled them on. When I walked out I jumped in Kael's arms. He was not wearing a shirt since his wings would rip through it.

"Let's go," he said and we went outside. As soon as we stepped off the porch he already had his wings out and I hid my face in his chest. I felt him jump he started flying. My eyes opened with curiosity and it was not scary at all. I still held tightly to Kael.

He started to drop and landed in a meadow. There was one big willow tree in the center of it. Kael carried me through the beautiful tree. On the trunk of the tree was a door and he opened it. I looked inside and only seen black.

"Hold on tight. I don't want to lose you while we are falling," he said. I gripped tighter if that was even possible. He jumped in and the door automatically shut behind us. We were falling for some time when I opened my eyes he had landed in the middle of a town center. It looked just like the one in town at Earth, but it wasn't. Monsters were walking around everywhere including normal human looking people. I was amazed.

"The house is right down there," he said pointing down a road. I couldn't see the house. He ran to it while holding me and we made it the in a minute. He had stopped at a small two story white house. It was so cute.

"I love it Kael!" I yelled and jumped out of his arms. I was running to the front door and opened it. It was perfect. Kael came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Addie, there's something I need to tell you. I meant to tell you earlier, but I forgot to," he said. I turned around to face him.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm falling in love with you," Kael said. I smiled and kissed him while I was on my tippy toes. He began kissing back and Nathan just had to ruin the moment.

"ICK! Straight people kissing. You should go get a room," he said then plopped down on the couch. I growled at him and Kael chuckled. Kael gave me a quick peck on the cheek and I blushed.

"How about we go to Nathan's room. We can do it on his bed too," Kael said. I smiled and decided to play along.

"Oh my god! That sound amazing. Let's go." I grabbed his arm and started pulling him. I opened Nathan's door and we walked in. Kael lock the door and smiled at me. We waited a few minutes and when he didn't complain so I started banging on the walls and moaning.

"Faster! Kael your amazing!" I yelled. Nathan banged on the door. When I didn't stop and broke down the door and looked beyond pissed. I just cracked up laughing and Kael just sat there smiling.

"You are so mean, Addie! You just wait, I will get you back for that," I continued laughing. He stormed off, I calmed down, and yawned. I was getting super sleepy a lot lately. Kael picked me up bridal style and took me up the stairs to my bedroom.

He laid me on the bed and kissed me on my forehead. He then left the room and I was alone. Something crashed through the window and I looked over to see a man on the floor. He seemed familiar and when I recognized his I practically screamed with joy.

[A/N: OMG! IT'S BEEN A YEAR SINCE I UPDATED THIS STORY. I'm so sorry. My internet got shut off and we moved and it was a big hectic mess.]


End file.
